Consumer confidence in the safety of modern vehicles is a growing concern particularly as vehicles become more autonomous and complex. For example, modern vehicles (e.g., autonomous, semi-autonomous, or highly assisted (HAD) vehicles) are equipped with multiple sensor arrangements that monitor the vehicle's environments, as well as the many operating parameters of the different vehicle subsystems and components. Modern vehicles such as autonomous vehicles utilize this information to make decisions when controlling a vehicle's movement. Consumer confidence is vital for the success of autonomous vehicles, particularly as a public transportation option. As time progresses, autonomous vehicle technology may be trusted to perform in a safe manner. However, trusting a single entity (i.e., an autonomous vehicle) to make safe driving decisions is currently a significant barrier for the widespread adoption of the technology. Accordingly, service providers face significant technical challenges in providing data to consumers to indicate the safe operation of autonomous vehicles.